Dying Down
by ShineylilRainbow
Summary: Valarie Jacobs, a 17 year old girl trying to get through her last year of high school has a few unfortunate pot holes in her life she has to avoid. Her mother ran off when she was only a child, 6 siblings but only living with 3 of them Valarie Jacobs tried to make it through high school
1. Chapter 1

My name is Valarie Jacobs and I'm 17 years old. Let me tell you a little about myself. My mom walked out on my brothers, sisters and I when we were little, and now I guess my dad and aunt are taking care of us. I wouldn't say I hate it, but he doesn't cook; it's kind of crazy how he refuses to take classes. Most people, usually little kids say I look weird; I have purple hair, and multi-colored eyes the right one pink and the left one gold. Today I wore my green tank and black skinny jeans along with my green converse and as usual I put a band-aid over my nose, ever since I was a kid I did it my brother said it'd help people avoid my eyes but at times it didn't.

Walking to school my younger brother kept stopping and looking. Our family had just moved to this town and he was trying to take up the scenery as much as he could, "Come on!" I called. My brother slowly followed behind me. I had to take him and my little sister to the bus stop "Andy! Ugh!" I was so grumpy because I had gone to sleep at like 2 in the morning and had to wake up by 8. 6 hours of sleep, I mean who wouldn't be grumpy instead of a cat? He could slap me right now, we usually slap each around….like literally!

When we got there he was the one leading the way, "Hill to steep or do ya car beep?" I stared at him. That mean could I come on or was someone preventing me from doing so…that's like the quote of his life. I stood there and their bus came, "Guys, no trouble" they laughed boarding the bus. When I got to the school I pushed open the door to the school and a breeze blasted through, people were talking, slamming lockers and a ton of shit like that, I kept walking and the forms said to go to the council room; I sighed. What a shit load.

I started to walk to the council room, "223." I mumbled I saw the print on the door and opened it looking around; no one, no one was here. "For fuck's sake!" man was I cranky. Just then the door opened revealing a blonde boy, "Hi" he jumped; scared I laughed and tried catching some of the books that fell. We were pressed against each other, his face a bright red I smiled, and- "A good morning huh?" he laughed nervously and we set the books on the tables. This was ridiculous, the boy was nuts, "I…I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to waste all the books on you!"

"It was nothing!" I said quickly. Avoiding him talking too much honestly I use to be kind of an introvert; I'm not as much as I use to be…but I still don't like some people. After his face finally faded down to his normal color we got to it, "So…what is it I can help you with?" I brushed my hair back…I need to cut it, "Well…I'm new here, Valarie Jacobs"

"Oh right, your um…Nia?" I nodded. Nia was my middle name. "Yes, well I'll need your forms" I already had them so I gave them to him. He whisked through it and smiled at me, "You have everything" And without trying to hear his voice I left.

The halls were now clear I went out to the courtyard. Yippee! They have one! I climbed the tree not caring my converse slipped and I hung, "Crack" I whispered as I lifted my leg on the branch and hung on It, Lying on my stomach. "Gosh" I sat up hanging my bag on a branch. I sat back and took out my IPod. Gosh I hate school…maybe tomorrow will be better. I plugged my ears with my pink ear buds; the case on my IPod a light orange with pink cheetah print. I scrolled through songs…I like a lot of things, I then tapped on 'Don't trust a hoe' by 3OH!3. Letting the song play in my ears I leaned back.

Black dress, with your tights underneath

I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth

And she's an actress (Actress)

But she aint got no need

She got money from her parents in a trust fund back east

My older brother is in the music industry. Almost everyone in my family could sing…except for my aunt and uncle on dad's side. "Hey!" I heard a yell I pulled out my ear buds and looked down. Motherfucker, "You shouldn't be up there" I swung my feet over and dropped my bag, the redhead moved as I dropped down. I looked at him, "Problem?" he stared at me, "Why were you in a tree?"

"Do I know you?" he had this look, "No" he said I smiled, "Good, I'm Valarie" I held my hand out. "Castiel" he didn't shake my hand"

"So you are going to leave me hanging?" he smirked, "Your weird" he said "Most dudes go for that" I said picking my bag up and dusting the dirt off before putting it on my back then I held my hand out, "Come on" I said he shook my hand and pulled away I smiled. "See" so nothing really happened there; I got home quickly knowing the little dweebs will be home anytime. I flung my bag on the couch, "Daddy! Tata!" Tata…my aunt we come up with some pretty damn creepy names for her. My dad popped out "how was school?" he asked, "Ugh, brutal!" my little sister and brother popped from the door way my dad ruffled my hair laughing "Another day" he picked up my sister and brother each one arm they didn't even know what was going on. "How was school?"

"Great! I've been there 6 hours and all the girls are already knocking each other over for me!" Andy exclaimed, "Awful! I might be 10 but gosh I know my time tables" I laughed and my dad dropped them, "You guys will be ok" he kept saying, "Why are you being such a pushover!?" Lila called my dad pointed to her, "Watch it Missy" he said point to her.

Later that night I rolled around in my pajamas. Sweat pants, socks and a Tank top. I began to type on my laptop; I was talking to my friend Zya on Skype "Then what happened?" I asked "*I'm not saying anymore. Although that movie was done well" the girl has perfect grammar. I sighed "When are you transferring!" I called out "*Hum…! I believe next month"

"You're taking too long" she smiled. "*You know Valarie, Ken is there. At least he should be" I sighed and looked into the camera. She smiled, "Don't you give me that!" I told her, "Valarie!" I heard my aunt call. I sighed "talk to you later Zya" I said as she waved we both disconnected each other. I stood and stretched out letting out a little porn star moan. I then opened up my door and headed out downstairs. "Valarie!" I heard the dweebs calls, "I'm coming!" I called back I sat by the table and looked around "Ok?"

"Hold hands" my little sister said closing her eyes and holding out her hands, "I'll say grace" she said. When all our hands were secure around another hand and eyes closed she started. "Thank you for the food, drinks including tea, I'm in a better mood thank you for feeding me" she finished "Amen" we all said digging in.

After dinner we were sent to sleep…well I was because my dad doesn't like my grumpiness. I lay on my back in my bed staring at my ceiling. I have this see through glass ceiling and it's amazing. "Wow" I said a smile on my face. There are SO many stars out and the moon looks glowing. I feel asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I actually felt rejuvenated without lying on my back again. I pulled on my black jeans and a Nyan Cat shirt with pink converse. I ran downstairs "Come on dweebs!" I called grabbing my sweater, "Have a nice day!" my dad called almost hitting my Aunt she ducked. "Gosh Angel!" she said that…was his name. Running over to them I kissed them both on the cheek, "See you guys!" I called as the kids and I left out. While walking them to the bus stop they wanted to go to the store, so I took them there. As they looked around I still had a few of my snacks but I bought a Gatorade, Gonna get hyped today! I smiled at myself, "You always so happy?" I looked up. It was Castiel, "The world is a cruel place, the last thing it'd expect is to see you smile" He stared at me "That was deep"

"You could say that" I walked behind the kids and swiped my ice card typing the number quick. After they bagged their things we went on, Castiel offered to walk with me but I declined so he went on with his day and on to school. "You should have just signed up for the bus to come to our house" I spoke but they blocked me out with chatter, chatter then my brother said—"Shut up" I laughed a little and stared at him, "Really?" I asked and Tulip was still talking on.

So after their bus came I pulled my happy ass onto school. And AS SOON as I stepped out into the courtyard that little prissy magnet eyed dunce butch a bitches came out. Came out and crowded around me. I sighed "You think you can just get away can you?" they asked poking me. "Don't you have class" I asked grabbing the brunette's hand and throwing it. They closed in tighter. I actually thought they were going to hit me but brought up something funny…but disturbing. I stared at the Xerox copies of my face scribbled on. I laughed and grabbed it "That's amazing!" I had a realistic mustache and Uni-brow, it said 'LOSER' in bright red letters all over my face I turned to them "I mean, honestly you could have done better…this is poorly done" I told her holding the picture up. Her and her friends disappeared, and I knew I was angry so I went to the only person valid. Nathaniel.

I pushed open the door to the council room and walked in. Nathaniel looked at me "Good morning is there something I can help you with" I held up the paper, "You can explain why your sister did this" I said calm, his eyes widened and he walked over. "I…I don't know I'm not sure how she even got a hold of the photo" I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tight "Ok…well…you know what there is nothing you can do." I turned and he called, "Wait!" I turned around. "What?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, so sorry for Amber's behavior." I don't even care anymore so I just walked out. I clenched my fist, no one was in the hall…control your temper Valarie. Valarie! Calm down" I punched the wall. "Damn!" I always use to get bullied, I didn't care at first but now it's constant. "Hey sweetheart you pissed at someone?" I turned my eyes met Castiel's. Should have known this asshole pops out just to rub in your mistakes. "Yeah" I said in a low voice. "Yeah I mean he's so corrupt in brotherly love" I turned away "He's an apologetic pushover" I said "Yeah, he's uptight that's for sure" I turned around, "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked him and he looked at me "You know, sometimes people don't have class all at the same time" I laughed at him. He's skipping but I won't go further than I already am. "Oh" I said turning back to him; he looked at my sweater, "Again?" I looked down; it was Charlie's shirt, my older brother. "What?"

"You seem to like that sweater"

"Yeah, it's nice" I said looking around. I then noticed we had begun to walk out in the courtyard. I zipped it up and smelled it. "It's...Brother's" I told him stuffing my hands in the pockets. I sat down and looked up, I like to zone out, and it gives me time to think. "Well…yeah see ya" he stood and walked off.

I kept my head up. I actually zone out. At my old school I use to get in trouble and I think I failed science for doing that, I didn't pay attention. I know I'm weird but it's actually the truth. I touched my face. I wonder where freckles come from. I think my mom had some, I'm not sure I don't really remember what she looked like and we don't keep pictures of her around the house. "Excuse me?" I jumped, yup zoned session out of progress. I looked at the principle and quickly stood releasing my hands from my pockets. "Y-Yes Mrs.?" I said quickly. She smiled, she seems so nice. She handed me papers. "To complete your registration here, I will ask you to join one of these two clubs" I looked at the papers. They want me to choose between Gardening and Basketball? Ok let's see

…

"Basketball" I said confidently, I'm not a terrific player but I guess I could pass for it. All my brothers have taught at least one of their sisters to play, and I was that poor unfortunate soul. She smiled and took the gardening form from me "You should now spend your time filling those empty spaces" I looked down then back at her. "Yes ma'am" I said watching her walk off "Old hag" I whispered. I didn't mean it but it sound funny. After filling them 'empty spaces' it was lunch before I knew it and I wanted to shoot myself. Nathaniel apparently hadn't gotten my time table just yet so I couldn't really go to class. I stayed outside because you know, I didn't want to touch Amber and her friend if I saw them again, they didn't come outside I could only have 3 guesses.

They were afraid the sun would melt them because their witches.

Their makeup would make they're asses look like the motherfucking Joker

They knew what I was thinking and didn't want to die

Well any who I had to pee, pee so I went inside— oh no she fucking didn't. My face was plastered everywhere. I held my breath "Valarie! Stop!" I yelled at myself. People walked pass giving me worried, embarrassed joking looks. I took a deep breath. "It's not you, it's not you, it's not you" I kept telling myself until I turned to the council room peeling my photo from the door. I stared at it before opening the door and stepping inside. "Hello Valarie, what can I help you with?" I turned over the picture, "Nathaniel" I said holding back tears, not tears of sadness but because she's getting on my nerves and this is how I release stress. "Nathaniel why?" I asked, "Why is this everywhere? Have you been outside?" He shook his head no. I took his hand and took him out. His eyes widening, "Valarie, I swear I didn't know" he said ripping down pages. "Your sister" He turned to me. "Huh?" Don't _huh_ me! "Your sister did this" I said calmly. He dropped the pages. "Ok" he said low I turned "Valarie"

"What?" I asked "I'm…sorry-"

"Stop apologizing…its annoying" I told him clenching my fist. As soon as I stepped outside the waterworks began. "Valarie pull yourself together!" I constantly told myself. I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of the sweater. "Ok" I said sighing, "Hey!" No, no, no, no! I didn't turn around "Valarie Nia Jacobs!" I still didn't turn. Then a hand grabbed m shoulder and spun me around "Didn't you hear me calling you loser!?" it was Amber. I pushed he away, "Aw, Li, Charlotte the big baby is sobbing!" I stuck my nails in my palm and kept my hands in my pocket. "Guess you finally went inside"

"I'm surprised you're outside" I told her, "Just, leave me alone" I said turning "Loser!" they called pushing pass me.

When I got home I quickly lunged myself into my Aunt's bed. "Ugh!" I groaned into my pillow. "Valarie, get yourself together" oh gosh…tell me I'm not having a panic attack! I sat up and grabbed my phone repeating one name 'Vincent, Vincent, Vincent' and I dialed the number "*Vincent speaking"

"Vincent…can you talk?" I stayed on the phone until dinner time then that's when I hung up. After saying grace I sat there chewing the same piece of pork chop. I zoned out. I heard banging and I jumped looking at my dad, he laughed. "What's up with you and doing that?"

"You made her that way" Tata said "When we were little he use to go in the attic and zone out all the time" I smiled looking at my dad "I am your off spring father, you made me like this" Tata laughed, "You know that's not fair to have you older sister deprive you of your manhood and fatherhood at the same time" I smiled stuffing another piece of meat in my mouth. I once again lay in my bed and stared upwards looking to nothing but stars. There are some nights when they're there and some nights when they aren't; I never really found a night where they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I lurked around the halls, never really had a good look around. "Sweetheart" I turned to Castiel, "Where are you going? Never really seen you inside?"

"I don't know" I told him. I haven't even known Castiel that long and he's already giving me nicknames. "Where are you going?" I asked looking at him while my butt fell on the stairs he leaned on the wall "Nowhere, bell hasn't rang yet" he said kicking papers students dropped. I looked at him he was laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked him "Yesterday, those pictures" my eyes widened, "Please don't" I said holding one hand out. "Unless you want to see me cry" he arched an eyebrow "You cried?" he asked I stretched out my legs. "That's how I cope with stress, when people say I'm so mad, or irritated I can cry it's sometimes not an expression" he laughed a little and I threw a paper ball at him. "You sadist" I said which only made him laugh harder.

So I went to Council room to talk to Nathaniel about my paper work. The thing to do is hope he doesn't bring me screaming at him up. I knocked first…no answer- "Come in" Oh wow. I pushed the door opened and Nathaniel looked at me. "Oh…can I help you Valarie?"

"Yeah" I answered dryly walking in completely. "Do you have my time table?" I asked, he reached through some papers "Yes, uh…your class starts at 9:20 first period is math" Great, the one subject I suck ass at is my morning class. Well it's better to get it out the way I guess. I took the paper from his hands and he went back to work. "Is there anything else?" he asked. "No" I said turning "Hey! Valarie!" FUUCK! "Yes?" I asked turning back. "I'm…I'm uh sorry for yesterday, I really didn't know Amber had anything to do with that"

"It's ok, really Nathaniel" but in the back of my mind it really wasn't. He smiled, but I didn't forge one and just walked out bumping into someone in the process. "Sorry" I said trying to walk ok, "Valarie?" I turned, "Ken?" I smiled and hugged him. "Ken!" he laughed, "Your hugging to hard" he said patting my back I pulled away. "Sorry" I told him. "But what are you doing here?" I asked. "I would have though Zya told you" Oh right. "Oh…she did but I thought she was just trying to distract me from killing her" He laughed wiping his glasses off. "That's Zya for ya"

I looked around. "So…you transferring here?" he nodded. "Is everyone here nice?"

"Hell no!" I said loud and he laughed. "What does that mean?"

"3 girls, Amber, Li and Charlotte something is wrong with them. Like they have a screw loose" Ken's eyes widened "Valarie, can we talk somewhere else?" he asked. "Why? What happened?" I followed his line of vision meeting the TBT, Triple Bitch Threat. "Yeah" I said starting to walk off. "What? Are you afraid of us? Oh that just makes up even more hurtful things to put on our list"

"Amber, just leave us alone" I said. I don't have time for this. I could feel Ken's eyes on me, he knows how I get. They kept talking but I tried to ignore them. I clenched my fist. "Hey! Shut up!" Ken said, wow…he's never said that type of stuff. I could see in his face how he quickly regretted it. "Oh look girls four-eyed-geek here is trying to stick up for his girlfriend!" I turned "Leave him alone!" I yelled they laughed. I clenched me fist "Valarie…stop" I told myself. "What you going to cry now?" they laughed. I felt weight on my shoulders and Amber's expression fell. I looked up "Castiel?"

"Hey, sweetheart" my eyes widened we TBT stomped off. I grabbed his hand and lifted it over my head. "Y-You didn't need to do that" I said, but he just smiled

I eventually didn't go to class, this is what? My third day and I still haven't been to class. I lay across the bench and Ken went to class. Tapping my foot listening to random songs

His little whispers love me, love me

That's all I ask for love me, love me

He battered his tiny fist to feel something

Wonder what it's like to touch and feel something

Monster how should I feel?

Creature lie here

Looking through the windows

That night he caged her

Bruised and broke her

He struggled closer

Then he STOLE her!

Violent wrist and then her ankles silent pain

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

Monster how should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the windows

Time will hear their voices

I'm a glass child!

I am Hanna's regrets!

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder I opened my eyes. "Huh!"

"You ok?" It was Castiel. "I zoned out, sorry" he laughed and turned, "Hey Lysander, I think I found you a new friend"

"What are you listening to?"

"*Turn the sheets down! Murder ears with pillow lace!*" I cut the song off, "Monster, Meg and Dia" I said turning my IPod off. "Valarie, this is Lysander" I looked at him; "He's wanted to meet you" his eyes are beautiful. I held my hand out, "It's nice to meet you" I said as he shook my hand. "The pleasure is mine"

So the day from there on was regular. As soon as I got home from school the dweebs were already there. "Hey" I looked at them. "Hey is for horses" I told them laughing and sitting down. "Vincent is here" I smiled, "It is Thursday…wait its Friday?" I laid back, "Oh thank the sun" I said. Only one more day. "Valarie!" I looked up at my twin brother Vincent. "Vincent!" I haven't seen him in 5 whole days! "Guess what?" the dweebs stared at me. "Dad's taking away my radio isn't he?" Vincent sat on the coffee table. "Because there isn't a couch right?" he smirked at me. "I'm going to your school"

"Oh god, you're going to flirt aren't you?"

"No!" he squeaked. He's lying.

During dinner Vincent talked about how he and this girl name Melissa broke up. I actually wonder if he'll flirt with Amber.


	4. Chapter 4

That little thought about Amber and my completely biological loving twin brother got to me. We look alike in everything but our eyes, his are pink completely pink; not pink and gold but both eyes pink. But the question I'm asking myself over and over again is will he think she's pretty? I mean the girl looks like Jeff the Killer—nope scratch that Jeffrey looks better than her. She looks like the joker, a bit too much eye liner makes her look like she taped her eyes shut and I'm not ready for my brother to say he's attracted to a monster, at least not again; I was to worn out after that My Little Pony Sunset Shimmer fiasco with Andy.

"Why are you so worried about me? I should be the one worrying about you. Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Vincent I've been here for 3 days and the only person I talked to was Ken" he looked at me. "Ken?" oh yeah, "Ken" I repeated. Ken and Vincent ALWAYS find the good in people. That is like the only thing their good at. They backfire at Critiques.

When we got there he looked around, either for Ken or girls. "Go to the council room" I said nudging him, he smiled and walked on. I'll go and find Ken. As soon as I walked out I saw Nathaniel. "Whoa, hibernation already over?" I asked myself; "He lost the key" I jumped, "Ken!" he smiled. "Wait…then where's Vincent?"

"Vincent?" I turned, "For the love of gold" I went in the hall to find out he was flirting…oh thank god it wasn't with anyone from TBT. I walked behind him and grabbed him by his straight hair. "Vinnie, bro" I said, "Come on"

"I'll talk to you later!" he called, "No you won't" I whispered. When I pulled him outside I dropped the fist-full of hair I held and looked at him. "What?" he asked, "You said you weren't going to flirt" I said, "Come on, it wasn't that big of a deal- Ken?" He completely ignored me and looked at Ken. Ken smiled as they hugged each other. "Dorks" I whispered, "Ken I haven't seen you in like…a week" I huffed and turned around. "Ken what were you talking about he lost the key?"

"He lost the key and someone stole some exams" he said as we stared at Nathaniel with his face in his hands. This is ridiculous. "Ken could you take Vinnie to the principle? He needs his forms"

"Sure thing" after I heard their steps faded I walked over to Nathaniel. Sitting next to him he looked up, "You ok?" I asked him, it's like he got surprised but played it off "No, I'm fine" I leaned back and looked up, "You found the key then, yes?"

"What! How did you know?"

"The halls have mouths" I said staring into his gold eyes. "You have really pretty eyes" I blushed. That- That's came out of nowhere! Wait a minute. "Don't you dare switch the subject on me Blondie!" he turned red. "I'm uh sorry?"

"Now, what happened?" I asked. "Someone stole the exams we were going to take before break" Student 1 School 0 "Do you know who could have taken them? Someone who knew you had a key?" I'm inferring to TBT. "Who are you inferring to?" brotherly love blinds them all. All the brothers! "Amber and her friends"

"You think my sister did this?" Yes. "No, it's just a suggestion"

"I promise she didn't do it…and could you please help me find that key?" No class? Sure, this school is amazing. "Fine" I told him he got up and ran back in the school. Here comes hibernation.

Ok, time to look around. First place the gym. Quiet, big, with a hint of Pine sol. No gimmicks. I doubt they've had class a girl was yelling on the phone. "Thank you! Now I told him, he can't be saying things like that, then it' a make her think he cheating" Man, she has some toxic green eyes and were they pretty? Yes they were. "Ok, talk to you later" she hung up. "Excuse me" she turned "Uh, would you have seen a key lying around?"

"Nope, sorry…aren't you that little girl who came here a few days ago?"

"Little girl? Yeah" I said, she smiled and leaned back "I'm Kim and I haven't seen any key around here"

"I'm Valarie but thanks anyways" I said turning. I left back outside, now I'm a little girl? Next the gardening club's little trap. It looks beautiful to benches which were occupied with cans, soil and seeds and flowers so beautiful. I want to pluck one. "Oh…I didn't know someone was here" I turned to the girl with purple hair, lighter than mine and longer too. "Oh, is this place off limits?"

"No! No! It's just that no one comes here" Okay? "Well, if you don't mind me asking have you seen any key?"

"N-No, sorry"

"It's ok, I'm Valarie by the way" why am I introducing myself? "I'm Violet" So I left off somewhere else. My first day here I met this girl name Iris and she's…she's super fucking nice. I asked her no response. "Excuse me!" I turned around, "I'm Peggy and this is Sweet Articles what can you say about Nathaniel losing the key? Do you know where it is? What's your name?" I leaned forward "No comment, no comment, and no comment" I said clearly, she looked angry but I just laughed. She went on, I guess that was Peggy…well it said that on the nametag. I continued on, she doesn't know where it was or is. Let's see is Nathaniel had any luck. But Nathaniel wasn't there; it was some girl with long brown hair and a cutie mark on her skirt. Flowers, "Can I help you?" I looked at her "Is Nathaniel around?" I asked it's like her face went sour. "No, who's asking?" She's tempting me to say his girlfriend. But I know better "I'm Valarie, I was trying to help him find the key to the council room"

"Oh!" she softened. "Valarie I'm Melody" Neither Symphony, harmony, tragedy nor Melody "I haven't see the key nor Nathaniel" she says I turned "Thanks anyways" I went back to searching for that stupid key. "Hey" I turned, it was Vinnie and Kenny. "Did you see that Peggy girl?" I nodded, "She said Nathaniel lost they key but he's the student council president that's not right" And here comes the Double Daily Truth Tellers. "You guys going to prove his innocence when the article hasn't even been published?"

"Better safe than sorry" Ken said. He doesn't even know what that means. "Sure"

"You think the principle will let us make a little positive news team?"  
"Never hurts to try" I told them, I already knew they haven't seen the key or they wouldn't even be trying to compete against Peggy. I started to drag my feet down the halls "Excuse me" the girl in the pink dress and blue jacket turned smiling. "Yes?"

"Have you by any chance seen a key around here?"

"No, sorry I've never seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Valarie"

"Hi I'm Capucine…wait, Valarie you say? Jacobs?" I nodded "Oh so you're the one Amber talks about! Crybaby!" NOPE! I walked off.

"Hey Torch!" I called out to Castiel who turned. "You can't be talking to me"

"You're the only one with a pretty little redhead around her carrot top" he smirked and crossed his arms. "You've got balls to be calling me that sweetheart, what do ya want?"

"Seen something shiny around here?"

"Like what?"

"A key" his smirk fell into this not caring look. "Nope, why does that little lemon sucker got you doing his bidding?"

"As if" I heard a high pitched screech Castiel quickly turned around. He stared at the girl with silver hair. "Is that your girlfriend? She's beautiful" Castiel looked at me, "EW Rosalya? Do you know how daily I told her to switch up her hair?" she rushed over here. "You're in trouble Castiel! Do you know you're on the most wanted list?" What? He snatched the paper out of the girl's hand. And I leaned over reading the text

**Sweet Articles**

_Not long ago, student body president Nathaniel Westbrook lost a key to the teacher's lounge. Many kids accused but the fingers all point to the top 3-_

_Amber Westbrook_

_Castiel Sondheim_

_Valarie Jacobs_

_We're not yet sure why anyone will steal the key but we'll keep you posted._

"That…" I stopped myself, no need to stoop. Castiel began to wrinkle the paper holding it tight. I grabbed his hand "Could I see this?" he let it go. I gazed down "Peggy Lewinski"

"Castiel you finally found another girl worthy of your time?" I looked up "Rosalya" she held out her hand and I shook it. "Valarie"

"So you're the girl who Peggy is accusing?" I nodded. Smirking I looked up. "It's ok, you even heard of the Backfires?" she shook her head I smiled. "Good, everything will be ok by tomorrow"

At the end of the day Castiel was so hyped to see what I had planned so he sat next to me by the bench. "You really don't have too; we're going to my house"

"So?" I looked at him, "I have a dad" I told him, "And?" I shook my head. "Never mind"

"Aye, you call for the Backfires?"

"Seriously?" they had on suits and shades along with shades. "Aye you lil girl, no need to become all feisty and what not, you call or nah?" I rose a brow…this was indeed his backfire disguise. "Yeah" I handed them the news papers. "2 people in that article are innocent and Peggy wrote a bogus paper saying he lost it when someone stole it" Vincent nodded, "Ok, Kentin check it out" he gave Ken the paper. "Well report back to you tomorrow, you be ready" For what? But before I would ask they were out. I watched as they walked away. I wonder what the Double Daily Truth Tellers got for this school.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I hadn't seen Ken or Vincent, they were most likely to be planning something awful. "Hey" I looked at Castiel sitting next to me. "Hey Castiel" he smiled, "You seem happy today"

"I'm happy everyday" I told him, he just laughed at me. "So, where's the backfiring team?"

"I don't even know, I haven't seen my brother nor Ken all day" Castiel looked up, "You two look alike, except for the eyes" I looked at him playing with my nails, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Yours is really pre- unique. Two toned like Lysander's" he was blushing, which made me blush. I turned around and laughed. "Thanks…I think?"

"You're welcome" we kind of just sat in silence for about 4 minutes then, "Jacobs!" I looked up it was Peggy. She was fuming, "Your little friend and brother messed up the plan! And now the principles put them on the news team with the people who go against my paper!" she handed me the paper and I took it

**Sweet Announcements**

_Framed! You might have recently read that there were 3 students of our own from Sweet Amoris in dealt with the key, but she was under our nose all this time!_

_Peggy Lewinski, publisher and announcer of Sweet Articles framed the 3 students-_

_Amber Westbrook _

_Castiel Sondheim_

_Valarie Jacobs _

_2 of those students were innocent all this time. Amber Westbrook and friends teamed up with Peggy Lewinski to frame these students while she was in on it all this time._

_Peggy wanted to create an article since her route hasn't been up in weeks and Amber wanted something in the teacher's lounge. We don't yet know what it is but we'll keep it posted_

I laughed at the paper with Castiel peering over my shoulder.

"That's what you get when you try and frame others!" she snatched the paper. You better tell your little minions to watch their backs! Backfiring won't save them this time"

"Well we'll see about that" she smirked, "We will, wont we?" she then walked off. "Aren't you afraid of what she might do?" Castiel asked leaning back, "Of course I am, but what's a brother for? They embarrass girls more that other girls embarrass girls"

"So you're saying boys embarrass girls better than girls?"

"Correct" I think. Anyways, I HAD to start going to class but I still needed to look for that ridiculous key, apparently they lost it themselves.

I knocked on the council room door. "Come in!" called a voice I opened the door. Nathaniel and Melody sat their reading the paper. I smiled and folded my hands leaning on the wall. "I see you kids got the new issue of Sweet Announcements"

"Isn't Vincent your brother?" I nodded; Nathaniel smiled and walked over to me grabbing my hands. "Thank you, you, your brother and Kenneth, really" I smiled…he's holding my hands, he's holding my hands, he's holding my hands. "No problem" I said—"Hey" we both looked at Melody she took my hands from him. "You have beautiful nails" she said, "Where do you get them done?" Oh gosh, "My aunt does them" she likes him doesn't she? "Well, uh Nathaniel" I pulled away from her grip. "Have you found the key yet?"

"No, not yet but I was still wondering will you continue to help" Ugh… "Sure" I said smiling. Ok so he then let me go on.

As soon as I got out the council room Vincent threw his arm around me. "Where have you been?" I asked him, he was panting. "Running away from those dorks on the Sweet Articles squad"

"W-Where's Ken?" I asked, "I don't know, we split after they started to chase us" the bell rang, "Time to go to class" I reached in my bag and pulled out my time table. "What classes do you have?" I asked "Hm, I got English, Algebra II, Music, lunch, Language arts, gym, Home economics, study hall" I stared at my paper. 'Gosh, only have 2 classes with you" I really needed to keep an eye on him. "What classes are those?"

"English and Gym" I said, "Well, let's go"

So we stared hard at the paper trying to find class 212. Wasn't that hard once we figured out we were looking downstairs and not up. We stood in front of the door bickering about who will go in first. "Why? You've been here longer than me!" he said, "So? And? You probably know all the girls in this class! I never even went to class until now" he sighed, "Fine" he opened the door and peeked in. "Please come in-" he grabbed me by the waist and threw me in there! "Vincent!" I yelled, then heard—"Vincent is in my class?' 'Awesome' 'He is so cute' 'move over he's sitting next to me!' I stood up; "Sorry" I said rubbing my head while he walked in. Ok, "both of you, announce your name and sit down" I looked at Vincent and he walked up. "The names Vincent R Jacobs, I'm 17 and I sing" the girls went aw. Ugh. He looked at me "Oh, uh Valarie Jacobs and I do the same"

"So two twins who sing huh?" Then I heard laughing. "I bet she sounds like a constipated donkey!" I crossed my arms. "Aye, Rule number 1: don't talk about my little sister unless you want to get exposed!"

"Vincent will you sit over here with me!?" a girl called out. He looked at me, "Go, Just watch your back" I told him and he nodded. Heading for the back I noticed a little certain Fire head and I slipped next to him. "Hey" he said, "Hey is for horses" I told him back. "But hi"

"Ok, class! Please turn to page 15 in your new books!" a girl turned around and was handing me a book. I took it from her, "Thanks" I said as she turned back. "Aren't you kind?"

"Unlike you" he smirked I turned to the page. "Please read silently and answer the questions and page 20" I flipped through the book. "What the fuck?" wow, 5 whole pages? Ok time to read.

I ended up reading it then doing the questions there were 10 of them, so I did 4 and decided to go to sleep. I kept my head down and watched Castiel write, his strokes that would look like he's cursive writing but he's only printing. When the teacher walked out it got noisy. "You've been watching me for 25 minutes" I looked at him and laughed. "Sorry, I don't feel like working" I said closing my eyes. "What number you stop at?"

"5" I said reopening them. He was on number 7. "Whoa Castiel, you do work? Hella" he laughed, "You're funny"

"I'm funnier than you" I told him leaning down. "Ok, sure- fuck" he messed up and he was writing in black pen. I giggled "Shut up" he said trying to be serious but a smirk crept on his face. He scribbled his mistakes out and rewrote it.

So the day pretty much went like that busy work, homework next class. I stood outside on the wall "Hey sweetheart!" I looked up at Castiel he threw me something—hey! "Castiel, you found the key!"

"Yup"

"But, where?" I asked he stood next to me "It was—and get ready, in Amber's locker!" I arched an eyebrow, "What were you doing in her locker?"

"She took my keys" he said jingling a set of keys. I smiled and grabbed his hands, "You rock Castiel!" I said, he sighed "Yeah...I know"

"I'm going to go give Nathaniel this back, Kay?"

"Whatever" I went on to the Council room. "Where's Melody?" I asked. Nathaniel jumped. "Valarie! ...uh Melody went home already, what happened" I held the key up. "Castiel found it" I told him, "In Amber's locker" he took it, "Oh, thanks! So much! And could you do something for me?"

"What is it?" he turned red, "Well Amber stole the exams and I don't know where they are, could you help me find them?" AHHH! "Sure" I said leaving out. Castiel stood in front of the door waving the envelope. "Exams, even though I hate them I can't fail high school" I took them, "Rosa had them" I smiled "You are the best" I said turning back and opening the door. I think he had them now, "Here you are, Rosa found them" I said she smiled "Your great" I then left out again…ok? Home, now? Am I going night, night? Yes. "You!-" I turned it was Amber. I was thinking about saying something like _'who me?' _but it'd be too much, you know what—"Who me?"

"I'll kill you!" jackpot, she was about to punch me I closed my eyes.

Nothing…

I opened my eyes back up Lysander had Amber's hand, wow did not see him coming he pushed her hand away, "Why are you bothering Castiel's girlfriend?"

Wait, wait, wait…What? "Valarie!-What?" Amber rushed to him, "Castiel! Honey, don't tell me your dating this bimbo!"  
"Bimbo? I'm offended!" Castiel looked at me, then at Lysander. Lysander smiled then looked away. "And if I am?" her eyes widened and I stared at Castiel. He kept his eyes on Amber. I smiled and tugged his arm "Castiel, let's go" I said smiling. He looked at me, "Sure thing…Sweetheart" I blushed, ugh, he does that on purpose! "Bye Amber!" I called. As soon as we got outside Vincent pulled me from my boyfriend. "Guess what?" I looked at him, "What happened?" he smiled. A bad smile. "Sammy" I smiled, Sammy (Samantha) is my older sister, she's the first child. "Really?"

"Do I lie?" I nodded still smiling. I turned to Castiel and Lysander, "I'll see you boys tomorrow!" I called giggling and running off. I so happy~!


	6. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

**Sorry the Author of this story hasn't been active she's been testing and I convinced her not to upload any chapter because it'll come out bogus so you should be expecting some like on Monday or Tuesday :D yay right? She's also taking advice from the messages and reviews because she's a newbie and new to this stuff, don't go hard on the poor soul!**

** xoxo**

** -Valarie Jacobs **


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone around the table either had their eyes locked on Sam or the food, Sam was telling a story about how she was dating this guy while he was dating another girl. (Thank god dad isn't around) anyways Madison- (Was the girls name) started to tell everyone how they were dating and it got back to her. Sam asked Peter- (The guy) what was up and he didn't answer, he just said she was paranoid or something like that, ANYWAYS—oh yeah! Peter wanted to hit Madison because Sam wouldn't let him tap her…if you get my drift! Madison and Sam were always arguing; then they were about to fight but Sam couldn't lose her scholarship so she wasn't going to fight her- now listen here! It's so dramatic how she said it. Sam said- and I quote "I will kill her with my music" I don't think that's possible but I can't bring myself to tell her that.

"So we broke up!" Vincent laughed banging the table causing the forks, knives and plates to rattle, "I would hurt him! Oh Sam, you're so lucky!" I laughed at Vincent along with Andy and Tulip. Sam didn't use to be this dramatic; when we were younger she was always just so cool and, well for her ignorance is bliss; but no- Now, NOW this girl is a off the charts DRAMA QUEEN. Once when we were in Starbucks Sam wanted a lemon frappe and they told her they didn't have any and she went total ballistic! Samantha stole 5 croissants from people! Samantha pinched a little baby! Samantha bit me! She was 14, I was 8! Vincent even tried to claw her eyeballs out—well because we're twins of course. Tata laughed, "I use to like Peter, and he was a nice kid? It's a shame he was a dick" Tata chewed on some salad…ugh in which was drenched in ranch. I love salad dressings and mostly ranch…but why so much? I mean she's having salad with her ranch. "Is there a problem Rainbow?" I jumped, "What!? No course not!" but something was wrong. That nickname. I haven't heard it in a while and now she brings it back? Oh it's like 5th grade all over again. "Come on eat" I smiled at her, "Yes mommy dearest" Tata pointed to me with her fork and squinted, "Don't you sass me you swine" I looked at Vincent who was giggling, "She has the nerve to call me a swine? Look at all that ranch" Vincent covered his mouth laughing and Tata looked at us. "What's you say you little screaming rainbow"

Oh man do I miss those, those things were on T.V. you change the channel all you here is 'EEEEEEE' and man was it disturbing. There was a bang I looked up at Vincent he didn't even look up but focused more on his food. "Stop zoning" I smiled, he knows usually when I don't answer people within 3 minutes of them asking a question I'm officially out of it. We've done it like that since we were 5, my mom used to scowl us about what not to and to do and I used to be out. Vincent would pinch or lay his head on my shoulder; we even had this code he'd cough in a tune and I'd have his full attention. "There you go again" he said pinching me, "Ow!" I said rubbing my arm. Samantha laughed leaning over the table. "You two never change" she said ruffling out hair, "Valarie, maybe you should cut your hair" Samantha pulled back smiling. I touched my hair, I never noticed it got so long…maybe I should ask her to cut it. "Samantha maybe you can-"

"No can do sport" she said cutting in before o finished, she's the spitting image of dad and no one tells her otherwise. "Huh?" I asked confused, she smiled at me looking up. "I have to work, work, work and I can't do it tonight because my friends and I are partying" she said with jazz hands. Tata looked up, "Does your father know?" Sam looked at Tata, "Ta, my father won't mind, he always lets me go" Now that is believable; she's daddy's little girl BUT Tulip and I get spoiled like bad milk. Tata smirked "Sure, you better go get ready" she said crossing her arms and watching Samantha leave. I looked at Tata with a wide mouth, "Auntie…why?" Auntie smiled looking me in the eye, "When we were kids my dad use to send a van around to watch us. We didn't know until on our 18th birthday he told us, we were actually surprised that he'd even speak of it"

"Meaning what?" Tulip asked playing with her braided hair. "It means when I tell him that she went to a party he'll eventually follow her, or pay someone to do so" I stared at my aunt, is she usually this dirty? No, no she is not and this part of her…this part of her kind of frightens me. Samantha get ready

**i'm so sorry for what i did, and what i did was not post neither Mon or Tues but i posted this late at night it's 11:47 and i did it.**


End file.
